Page 4:Super Mario World
Summary Nintendo has decided to upgrade with the introduction of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, this was the game that came with the original model of the console. Story Some time after Mario and Luigi saved the 7 kings and rescued Princess Peach from Bowser Koopa and his Kooplings. They venture to another land called Dinosaur Land which has a lot of prehistoric creatures. But as soon as they arrive, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, again. Mario and Luigi must rescue her. Gameplay Because this is a game for a new video game console, it features brand new graphics and with it brand new environments. The enemies are a bit bigger now (even Bullet Bills), Mario and Luigi can be launched out of some warp pipes. There are new stages as well, this game features Ghost Houses where you'll face Boos (though they debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3). This game also features a very unique power-up known as the "Cape Feather" which puts a cape on Mario and Luigi's back (like a superhero), but the cape is more than just looks it has similar abilities to the Racoon Leaf but more complicated and better, a veteran gamer will get the feature quite quickly. But the Cape Feather isn't the only power-up unique to this game, there's also the "Power Balloon" which turns Mario and Luigi into balloons and allows them to float in the air temporarily. This game also features a new staple in the SMB cast: Yoshi. Mario and Luigi can ride him and he can eat berries and even some enemies, even better is that Yoshi has asked a few friends of his to help the Bros. and these friends of Yoshi's have their own unique abilities. The red Yoshi can turn Koopa Troopa shells into fireballs, the blue Yoshi can gain wings and fly with a troopa shell in his mouth, the yellow Yoshi can cause small earthquakes with a troopa shell in his mouth. There's even a feature where you can carry a power-up into a stage with you when you're already powered-up, this gives you the ability to actually switch power-ups during a stage to save a power-up or to use 2 at one time to reach a certain area. This game also features a lot of stages and alternate exits. Depending on which exit you take in any given stage, you'll open up another path that'll lead you to something special. In fact, there's a star road world in this game that has a transport stage to a "Special" world with 8 stages that are especially challenging, but completing them will alternate the look of the game, literally and figuratively. Troopa Shells will turn into Mario Masks and the world map will change colors. Reception As always, Super Mario World received praise and admiration from gamers all over. For it's graphics and gameplay. It is also known as one of the better SMB games. However, it is also at the same time where the Super NES was facing compeition in the form of the Sega Genesis. The competition between the 2 consoles will be fierce with their library of games. Trivia * The Forest of Illusion is a direct and surprising reference to The Legend of Zelda. Because in the Japanese version of the game, the area's name was called Mayoi no Mori (Lost Forest) which is similar to how Hyrule has the Lost Woods in LOZ, and the area itself has a loop, a throwback to the fact that you can go around in circles in the Lost Woods in LOZ. * In he Japanese version, Yoshi can eat a platform-like creature in the shape of a Dolphin. In Japan, some Japanese businesses thrive on oil and blubber from marine life. This feature was omitted due to the views of other countries of the world on overfishing and Whaling or to make the game easier to play and less frustrating. * The US version of the game has several references to the Bill & Ted movie series. **The Bullet Bill makes a return for this game, along with Bullet Bill the game sees the introduction of Torpedo Ted (unique to the stage "Soda Lake"). **The Special Stages have names that refers to "Surfer Dude" talk. * The new enemy: The Spike Top, was originally going to have 6 legs instead of 4. * During development, the title for the game was Super Mario Bros. 4. Though the title would be scrapped, but remained in the game's code. * The Special Stage "Groovy" is really the full length of the stage seen at the Title screen. * Super Mario World would've seen the return of the Racoon Leaf due to it's popularity in Super Mario Bros. 3, this was used to test the sprite in the new graphics capability of the Super NES, but it was eventually scrapped in favor of the new power-up: The Cape Feather. * There was originally going to be an item that would give you 5 extra lives (5-Up), though it was eventually scrapped, but the item remained in the game's code, it's only accessible through a game enhancer. * In the first stage: Yoshi's Island, there's a small mountain that has a pool of small water. This is a reference to a Japanese creature found in Old Japanese folklore named "Kappa" which has a small pool of water on the top of his head. * The Triceratops enemies you find at the end of Fortresses are named "Reznor". This is a reference to Nine Inch Nails member: Trent Reznor. * In early development of the game, the title was originally going to be inspired by old Japanese Woodblock paintings. The clouds would look like those in those woodblock paintings, and the Island at the title screen would resemble a world that was used as a prototype. *At the last special stage "Funky" you'll find a message layed out in coins saying "You are Super Player". The overseas versions had this fixed, saying "You are *a* super player".